Full Moon
by C.K. degu
Summary: A new case assigned to the Tantei seem to lead to a new breed of demon-- Vampires. Is Kurama up to the task, given his past? Based on the Twilight Series. KuramaOC.
1. Cold Spell

A cold spell had taken over the area

A/n: Very loosely based off the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. This was written just after I read the books. Edward Cullen just reminded me a lot about Kurama.

Full Moon

By: C.K Degu

Chapter One: Cold Spell

A cold spell had taken over the area. Weather forecasts say that the skies will continue to be dark for a while, with occasional rains. Kurama looked outside his dark and dreary school window. Darkness was never a welcome thing for him. Tapping his pen against his notebook, Kurama was blankly listening to his teacher. He already knew all this, that was for certain. Trigonometry was always his favorite subjects. He eyed the strange weather once again, a lovely distraction from the humdrum of human life. There was not a single ray of light outside.

There was a knock on the classroom door and that got everyone's attention. Distractions were always welcome. The door slid open and someone entered. She was about their age, and she was the most eerily beautiful creature that Kurama had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and poised, with each graceful step so graceful in fact that it was intimidating. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a blaze of amber. Her cheeks were pink and her ink black hair fell effortlessly to her chest. The girl inhaled, and suddenly groaned and swayed a little. She grabbed the teacher desk so hard that Kurama could see her already pale face flush. He was just about to get up and help her when she stood up straight again and handed the teacher a letter from the principal. It was then that Kurama noticed that something seemed to have changed. Her eyes grew sullen, and seemingly changed, darker. There were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her fists were clenched, and she looked like she was going to be sick. And seemed that only Kurama had noticed the change. He narrowed his eyes. What was that?

The teacher read the letter quickly and turned to the class.

"People, this is your new classmate. She just came in from a different part of the world. Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" The teacher persuaded towards the girl. But she made no move. Her hands were clasped together now, and her head was bowed. She was in pain, Kurama could tell, but the teacher seemed to misinterpret this for shyness.

"Well it seems that Miss Ceres Hale is a bit shy. Why don't you sit next to Mister Minamino over there?"  
Ceres gave the teacher a withering stare and sat next to Kurama. But before he could make any decent conversation with her, she turned away from him and they didn't exchange a single word. Even when Kurama tried to engage her in conversation, she didn't seem to hear him.

The bell rang, and Ceres Hale was out of her seat and out the door before Kurama could even flinch. Wow. That was fast for a human.

"Suuichi," one of his classmates said, "What did you say to that Hale chick? She was treating you like the plague back there."  
"I didn't say a word," Kurama confessed mystified.

The next day, Ceres Hale was absent. Kurama wondered if he had anything to do with it. After her first class with him yesterday, Kurama found her talking to the teacher about switching classes. Kurama wondered what he had done to make himself so repulsed. He was trying to think of answers when he saw Botan floating over him on her oar. Kurama was alone at the moment, so there had been no fuss. Botan looked flustered, as she always did when there was a new mission at hand. He didn't say a word.

"They're waiting for you at the alley," she told him, obviously referring to Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara. "Murders of a supernatural kind have been occurring all over the Human World, and Koenma needs the four of you to investigate."

As they walked, Botan filled Kurama in with all the information she knew. The killer was definitely not human. All the victims seemed to be killed by a single bite.

When they arrived, Kurama observed the bite on the human's neck. The body was still fresh, but it was nearly frozen in cold. The darkness in the sky made it difficult to see anything else.

"There seems to be no other cause of death," Kurama said, "there's no blood at all."

"You mean the bite really killed him?" Yusuke asked, disbelieving as he crouched next to Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"Watch out Kurama, the next thing you know, you'll tell us that someone sucked the life out of this guy! Like a vampire! Awoooo!" Kuwabara exclaimed, waving his hands in waving motions. And he started to howl in laughter.

"Shut up, idiot," Hiei muttered to him. A brawl ensued, but Yusuke cut them off.

"We have to find out what we're dealing with," Yusuke said, "The two of you shut up."  
"But without any other information, we cannot continue," Kurama said.

"I am telling you guys. VAMPIRES," Kuwabara said. But as soon as he did, a smooth voice behind him said, "You called?"

"Kuwabara, watch out!" Kurama exclaimed, seeing a pair of teeth bared. Hiei pushed Kuwabara aside, and everyone prepared for a battle. But before they could even blink, the creature was gone. Hiei stood up a little straighter.

"The oaf was actually right," Hiei muttered, "Vampires."

End Chapter One


	2. Ghosts of the Past

A cold spell had taken over the area

A/n: Very loosely based off the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. This was written just after I read the books. Edward Cullen just reminded me a lot about Kurama.

Full Moon

By: C.K Degu

Chapter Two: Ghosts of the Past

Back at school, Kurama thought about the case at hand. Hiei's revelation certainly had its merits. All signs pointed to that conclusion. Vampires. Cold blooded creatures who feed on human and youkai blood, surviving only on their next kill. It was because of these blood-sucking demons that Youko Kurama died.

Many years ago, Sixteen years ago in fact, Kurama had found himself in love. On one of his many excursions, he found himself indebted to a fellow thief. A young woman of Koorime descent had saved his neck. Kurama first thought that she would be a cause of slowing him down, but he was not one to back out on a blood debt.

One day, Kurama left at dawn to be able to raid an entire fortress all by himself. Before he left, he planted a kiss on his mate's lips and promised to be back by midday.

"Take care of yourself, love," she whispered to him, still in a haze of sleep. Kurama smiled and left quickly, clearly not knowing that those would be the last words he would ever hear on her lips.

And then, he came, Kurama thought bitterly as he looked back on his memories. He remembered coming back to the den and seeing her dead, with blood flowing out of her neck. He remembered the handsome vampire standing over the body and actually grinning. Kurama could still see the blood on his lips. He remembered hearing himself snarling and initiating a wild chase over an open field. It was in this reckless and blind chase that he had gotten shot. Vampires. The mere thought made Kurama's blood boil angrily. If vampires were in this city, then there was hell to pay.

"I don't understand why you're so angry," Hiei said, following slowly behind Kurama as they walked together, searching for more information on vampires.

"This means a lot to me," Kurama answered, almost snapping at Hiei. His friend didn't answer. They were walking in silence when they heard someone calling out to Kurama by his human name.

"Suuichi!"

Both Kurama and Hiei turned to face the one who was calling. Ceres Hale was running after them, smiling and looking even more stunning, especially with those bright amber eyes. Even Hiei flinched.

"Suuichi," she said, his name rolling off her lips in a velvety voice. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I had a really bad headache." "Oh," Kurama said, "its no problem. There's nothing to apologize about."

He looked at her eyes, bright once again. That was strange. Ceres noticed his eyes on hers, so she looked away from him before she talked again.

"So…uhm…I'll see you around then," she said to him, smiling. He smiled back." "Take care," she said to him, waving a little before leaving. Kurama's heart stopped for a full ten seconds. The voice, the intonation, sounded so familiar. Why?

Once Ceres was gone, Kurama noticed that Hiei was pouting. He asked his companion about it.

"Your friend," Hiei said carefully, "was as cold as ice. She had a peculiar scent." Kurama frowned at Hiei. Now what did that mean? He sighed and nudged his head so that they can walk on.

After learning that he was only having mathematics for the rest of the afternoon, Yusuke grabbed his bag and left school before anyone saw him. Yusuke pondered on possible activities for his afternoon off. Kurama was in school, Kuwabara had an exam, and Hiei was…well, Hiei was nowhere. So Yusuke was pretty much alone.

Turning a corner into an alleyway, Yusuke stopped at his feet. There was a body lying on the ground, and someone was sucking at its neck. Vampire.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" It was then that Yusuke first laid his eyes on a vampire. Its eyes were dark and ravenous. There were purplish circles under the vampire's eyes. But she was absolutely beautiful.

"Out of the way," she said to him and delivered a quick roundhouse kick to Yusuke's chest. She was moving so fast that the only thing Yusuke noticed was a crescent shaped scar on her neck before he felt her leg searing into his stomach. It was like being hit by concrete!

"Damn it!" Yusuke exclaimed, standing as he clutched his stomach.


	3. Sweetest Sin

A cold spell had taken over the area

A/n: Very loosely based off the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. This was written just after I read the books. Edward Cullen just reminded me a lot about Kurama.

Full Moon

By: C.K Degu

Chapter Three: Sweetest Sin

Back at Meiou High School, Kurama was spending some time with Ceres. She was busily looking at her food when Kurama spoke.

"What happened to you yesterday? You missed a rare, sunny day here," Kurama pointed out. Ceres was absent again yesterday, on the one day that the sky was somewhat brighter. Ceres laughed it off, like it was some private joke to herself.

"I had to visit a doctor. There was a dinner at my house the night before, and I ate a lot," she explained, wrinkling her nose. It was Kurama's turn to laugh.

"Well, at least you're much better now," he said, making circles with his finger on Ceres's hand across the table.

"Yes," Ceres sighed almost wistfully, "much better."

Then the bell rang. They both picked up their trays. Kurama noticed that Ceres hadn't eaten a single bite. He gave her a curious look.

"I wasn't hungry," she explained to him, throwing the food away.

That afternoon, Ceres and Kurama made plans to meet at the school party tonight at the beach. He touched her hand. It was cold. Ceres smiled at him.

"I'll see you then, Suuichi," she said as they approached her sleek red sports car.

"Until later," Kurama agreed, smiling shyly and watched her pull out of the driveway and leave the school. Five minutes later and Kurama was still grinning.

"What is wrong with your face?" Hiei's voice suddenly asked him, appearing out of nowhere. Granted, Kurama looked absolutely handsome when he smiled. He just didn't do it that often in such a long expanse of time.

"It's nothing, Hiei," Kurama answered, but he was still smiling. Hiei rolled his eyes. They were just about to start walking away again when they saw Yusuke running up to them and calling their names.

"Kurama! Hiei!" "Yusuke? What is it?" Kurama asked, the smile only slightly wiping off his face. He looked flustered and frustrated. And he was clutching his stomach. He stopped and took a breath.

"I saw her," he said, "the vampire."

Both Kurama and Hiei's eyes grew wide. So it was true. A vampire WAS causing all this madness.

"What did you see?" Kurama asked.

"She was a pretty hot broad," Yusuke said, "When she hit me, it was like I ran into concrete."

"Yes," Kurama said, "According to the information that Koenma gave me, a vampire is as fast as lightning, Hard as rock and as beautiful as sin."

This statement caught Hiei's attention, and he turned to Kurama. He needed to talk to Yusuke.

"Aren't you supposed to meet someone?" Hiei asked Kurama, and Kurama gave Hiei a strange look.

"What?"

"That girl with the strange scent. You are to meet her tonight, are you not?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurama said that he did.

"Then go home and get ready. You are at this moment, not needed."

Kurama was just about to argue this, but Hiei looked serious. And he was not about to doubt Hiei this time. They would call him if he were needed. After saying goodbye to Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama left. When he was gone and out of earshot, Yusuke turned to Hiei.

"What is it, Hiei?"

"Did the vampire have a crescent shaped scar on her neck?" "What? Well..yeah. How'd ya know?" Yusuke asked; confused as to how Hiei knew this. Hiei flitted off, and made sure that Yusuke was following him. Then he recognized the way.

"Why are we going to Kurama's house?!"

"I've been observing a friend of his," Hiei said, "and so far, your description and image of the vampire perfectly matches her."

"So why are we going to interrupting his date?" Yusuke asked as they arrived. Hiei was standing on a tree branch nearby, just across the house.

"Because he's in love with her."

"Oh. Ew."

"Hn." 

Even though Hiei was strongly considering just barging in through Kurama's window, Yusuke dragged the small fry with him to the front door like a normal human and rang the doorbell. Kurama's mother answered the door with a smile and let them in. They made a beeline for Kurama's room, where they found him sitting at his windowsill, twiddling a rose with his fingers and biting his lip, thinking hard. He didn't acknowledge Hiei and Yusuke at his doorway.

"Kurama," Yusuke said, closing the door, "we have to talk." Kurama looked up, his face bright. "About what Yusuke?"

"About Ceres Hale." Kurama gave Hiei a look. "Hiei, I don't appreciate you spying on me."

The fire demon didn't give a reply and stood in the shadows. Let Yusuke handle this.

"That's not the point," Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Hiei and I talked. The vampire I saw looks exactly like the girl you're going out with tonight."

"What? How could you possibly—,"

"Right down to the crescent scar on her neck," Yusuke said. Kurama glared at Yusuke. There was no way that Ceres was a vampire. Especially when Kurama thought she was something far, far from a vampire. Then they heard a car honking its horn outside.

"I have to go. I've had enough of your nonsense. Hiei, don't you dare try to follow me," Kurama muttered, leaving.

"You can show yourselves out." 

Ceres's laughter rang melodiously as she and Kurama drove to the beach. The sky was still dark, and the water was sure to be cold, but they couldn't care less. Since Kurama had asked Ceres out on the date, he was the one driving Ceres's car.

"You're strangely subdued tonight," Ceres said with a smile, placing her arm around the driver's seat. Kurama watched the pale moonlight bounce off her pale skin.

"I'm sorry," he said, "my friends don't exactly approve of me going with you."

Ceres didn't say anything, but Kurama frowned.

"You know what? Don't even think about it anymore. I certainly don't," he said to her and smiled reassuringly.

"Suuichi," she said sadly. Kurama was about to say something again, when Ceres saw something up the road.

"Suuichi," she said, "there's someone up there."

Kurama looked up and saw a silver Volvo stranded in the highway and stopped to see how they could help. They both got out of the car to see what was going on. Ceres was ahead of Kurama, and she looked inside the car.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around. "Is there anyone--AH!"

Hearing her scream alerted Kurama immediately. She had seen something that had scared her.

"Ceres! What's—" Kurama wasn't able to fill his sentence as something hard and heavy hit the back of his head and knocked him unconscious.

When Kurama regained consciousness, he found himself lying on the backseat of Ceres's car as it was speeding down the highway. Yusuke was at the wheel, with Hiei at the passenger's seat. Kuwabara was beside him.

"Well, hello there Sleeping Beauty," Kuwabara teased, "I know I shouldn't rub it in when I say I told you so, but I told you so!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Both Yusuke and Hiei said at the same time. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Where's Ceres?!" He exclaimed, looking around. They were apparently following the silver Volvo. Kurama stole a look at the speedometer of the car and saw that they were already traveling at almost 180 miles per hour. How fast was the Volvo going?

"Whoever those guys are, they have her," Yusuke muttered, hitting the gas.

"Dammnit, I should have never let her out of my sight," Kurama snarled.

"She's a vampire. She can handle herself," Hiei answered.

"That's enough, Hiei," Kurama snapped back at him. Seeing that this car chase was on the highway to nowhere, Kurama decided to take action. He climbed to the back of the car and brought out his rosewhip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurama?!" Kuwabara asked.

"I am not just going to let these people get away," he said angrily.

"This is not like you, fox," Hiei pointed out.

"Spying on me is unlike you either," Kurama retorted, making a run for the head of the car and leaping off the hood and onto the back of the silver Volvo.

"Woah!" Yusuke exclaimed, as the car swung slightly off –balance from Kurama's leap. Hiei growled and took out his sword. The cars arrived at the beach, and Kurama was still on top of the Volvo.

"Stupid fox," Hiei said, leaping out of the car as well. The car skidded to a halt at the beachfront and out came the kidnappers. There were three. The first one Hiei engaged immediately on a sword battle. Kurama grabbed the second one and lashed out at him with the rose whip. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had problems of their own. Pulling Ceres away from her pale-faced kidnappers was almost like pulling apart a car. The kidnappers had a strong, hard grip on her. They couldn't use their powers without hurting her.

"SUUICHI!" Ceres exclaimed as she saw Kurama fighting with one of the kidnappers. "DON'T! HE'S A VAMPIRE!"

Upon hearing this, Kurama actually smiled to himself.

"I know more about this than you think," he said, closing his eyes as the mists swirled around him.

"Uh-oh. That spirit energy certainly feels familiar," Kuwabara commented as he and Yusuke got out of the way. Hiei was relentlessly fighting against the cold vampire, unwilling to give up so easily. And then Youko Kurama emerged with a vengeance. He smiled at the coven of vampires. He growled low.

"I have been waiting long enough for this," he said with a grin, bringing out his rosewhip once again. This time he was faster and stronger. The vampire he was facing was dead. Hiei successfully killed off his as well. Kurama walked over to the vampires holding Ceres.

"Let her go," he commanded them, staring them down. But before anyone could move a muscle, Ceres had freed herself from the vampire's grasp and knocked them both out with a few swift and hard movements. Her eyes blazing amber, she turned to Youko Kurama.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she said.

"Are you--?" Yusuke asked. Ceres turned to him and smiled. "Yes, I am. I have been for quite awhile now. Sixteen years, in fact," she said. Then she turned to Youko Kurama, who looked quite angry.

"I thought there was something about you," she said with a smile, "your blood smelled sweeter, more delicious somehow. My brand of heroin."

"Which is why you avoided me on the first day," Kurama realized, "why you never go to school on sunny days, and why you never eat."

All the pieces of the puzzle fit. Ceres's strange behavior explained everything. Yusuke and Hiei had been right. She was a vampire. Why her eyes had turned dark upon seeing him. But why is it that he was not dead yet? "But you haven't killed me," Youko Kurama said, exactly sure what was going on.

"Yes, I haven't. I…can't," she confessed. She closed her eyes once more. When she opened them, Kurama gasped in surprise. Standing before him was the woman from his past. His lost love.

He said her name softly, not knowing what he was feeling. He had known, deep down inside that she was still alive.

"But, but how--?"

She smiled at him.

"You forget that vampires can create vampires as well," she said, smiling. "I got lucky, I guess."

Kurama said her name once again, and wrapped her in his arms, for the first time in sixteen years. He touched her cheek gently and touched his lips against hers, adjusting to the cold of her body, and the way it seemed to be made of solid rock. Misty winds swirled around them, and they were once again Suuichi Minamino and Ceres Hale.

"I am NOT going to cry, I am not going to cry," Kuwabara said as Yusuke and Hiei laughed at him.

END.


End file.
